Another Reality
by cavierno
Summary: In this reality. Naruto's place and Sasuke's place are switched. Sasuke isn't the one who joined the Akatsuki. Naruto is. Read as Naruto starts his revenge on the village
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! this is my second story. It is about An alternate reality where Naruto's place is switched with Sasuke's**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

Today like usual, Naruto was late for The Ninja School. the class has already begun. Naruto was last to arrive into the class.

"Alright everyo- Iruka was cut off as Naruto went in to the class

Iruka looked at the blonde kid and Thought, '_Naruto.._.' A flashback of the nine tails appeared in his mind as he approached Naruto

"Please take a sit. Cheer up Naruto, you know if it weren't for you i would've been dead" Iruka pointed his hand into an empty chair

Naruto sighed before walking past the other kids as some of them whisper to each other

"Shh, my mom told me not to get close to him" Whispered Young Sakura to Ino even though they aren't close with each other

"I heard he saved Iruka Sensei from some Betrayer" Whispered Ino

"Just because you saved Iruka Sensei doesn't mean you can sit next to us!" Shouted Sakura as Naruto was about to sit next to her

The whole class laughed at Naruto, some mocked him including the Uchiha. Naruto sighed he's used to being abused. After all this isn't the first time he got mocked by the whole class. Naruto sat down with his head laying on top of his hand looking lazy. Trying to hold of his feeling. The feeling of Rage and Sadness

"Alright, now that everyone's here. We will start our lesson" Said Iruka

Naruto was just staring at Sasuke who humiliated him yesterday during Shuriken practice. He hated him so much. Suddenly a kid from the class Raised up his hand

"Iruka sensei, i heard that something happened in the nearby forest" Asked The kid

"Oh, that. That's umm nothing. Just don't go there, am i clear everyone?" Iruka tried to cover the fact that there has been an attack from ninjas.

The day went pretty quick. It is recess Time. Naruto was sitting alone before being approached by a group of boys

"Hey Naruto, You want to be out friend?" Asked The leader

"Huh? YES!" Naruto stood up

"BUt first, go to the forest and find something cool" The group began to giggle

"Like what?" Asked Naruto

"Anything" Replied The leader

Naruto nodded before running out of the Academy leaving the group of boys laughing. Shikamaru heard what they told Naruto to do. Naruto went into the Forest.

Inside the class, It seems like the only one that realized Naruto missing was Iruka

"Hey, where's Naruto?" Asked Iruka

The boys who sent him away giggled a bit

Shikamaru quickly spoke, "He went into the forest, after those boys told him to get something cool"

Iruka's eyes opened widely and quickly ran out of the class. Knowing that there has been enemy activity there. "Don't move anywhere!" Shouted Iruka as he ran out of the class

He walked slowly trying to figure out what they meant by something cool. But one thing catches his eyes. There was something shiny.

"Maybe that's cool enough!" Naruto jumped on to a tree to grab it, "Wow, this should really do it!" Naruto jumped down before he heard a voice from behind him

"Hey kid, give that to us" Said The leader of the Ninja's

"Huh? No!" Naruto turned around

"Then we'll just have to get it ourselves" The three Ninja ran at Naruto

"Kage bushino Jutsu!" Naruto made two clones that quickly ran at the Ninjas but all of his clone dispersed as they are stabbed

Naruto quickly turned around and ran before he felt a shuriken went through his legs.

"Agh!" Naruto fell down

"We told you to give it to us" The ninjas began to walk slowly

Naruto then hear a voice from his head

**"Naruto... Do you hate the villagers?" Asked A Strong voice**

_'Huh? who are you?' Asked Naruto in his mind_

**"Answer my question Naruto. Do you hate them? do you feel the rage? Those boys they sent you out here to die!" Shouted Kurama**

Naruto was silent before he realized that those boys did sent him to die out here. _'Yes i Hate them! i Hate all of them!' _

Suddenly two man in a black robe with clouds appeared out of nowhere. One has red eyes and the other is Shark looking

The man with the red eyes used a fire jutsu to burn all three Ninjas before the Shark looking Man slashed all three to death.

"Huh!? Who are you!?" Asked Naruto

"Ah, the Nine tails Jinchuuriki" Said The Shark man

"Nine tails?" Asked Naruto

**"That's me, i'm the nine tails" Said the voice in his head**

_'Well what should i do?' Asked Naruto_

**"Ask to let you Join them" Said The voice**

Naruto tried his best to stand up, "Wait! please! Let me come with you!"

The red eyed man and the shark man looked at each other with curiosity

"Did he asked to join the akatsuki?" Said the shark guy

"Hmm" Was all Naruto hear from the man with the red eyes

"Please! i can't take it at the village anymore! everyone hates me!" Naruto slowly walk towards them

"Alright", Itachi approached him and let Naruto climbed on to his back, "You can come"

"That was unexpected huh?" Said The shark man

"This should be Interesting. A Jinchuuriki as an akatsuki" Said The man with red eyes

"So what's your name?" Asked Naruto

"I'm Itachi" Said The man who was carrying him

"You can call me Kisame" Said The shark man, "So Naruto, What are you expecting to happen by coming with us?"

"I was hoping for me to join you, or at least train me. I'm fed up by the village" Said Naruto in a bit of rage

Kisame looked at Itachi, "This kid should be good"

Iruka finally appeared on the scene where Naruto was attacked. All that's left is Bloody, burnt and mutilated Bodies with blood splatted everywhere.

"Di- did Naruto do all this?" Iruka slowly walked back, "Naruto!? are you here!?"

Iruka quickly search for him

( Later )

Naruto arrived at the Akatsuki hide out

As they walked inside, Naruto can see a huge statue and a man with orange hair and weird purple eyes.

"What is the Nine tails doing here? in that condition?" Asked Pain

Itachi and Kisame jumped to him and talked

"So the Nine tails jinchuuriki wanted to join us?" Asked Pain

"Yes, he's fed up of the village" Said Kisame

"Alright, but that means there will be a change of plan" Said Pain, "Now, teach him until he's good enough to be an S rank criminal"

Kisame and Itachi jumped down, "Welocome to the organization, Naruto" Said Kisame

( Meanwhile in the Konoha)

Some ANBU members are scouting the area, trying to find Naruto. While others inspect the crime scene

Iruka Went straight to Sarutobi's Office

"How can this happen!?" Said the third Hokage

"I didn't know how he slip out of the village, when i arrived the only thing left where those dead bodies" Explained Iruka

The third hokage sighed, _'I failed you Minato' _Thought The Third Hokage

**Alright, that's the first chapter. This prologue is made to judge if i should continue this story or not. Thanks for reading and please review or favorite if you want more**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! this is the second chapter. Im quite excited at making this story! so many possibilities. Sorry i took so long, forgot to check my account lol**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

**( 3 MONTHs HAS PASSED ) **

Sounds from swords can be heard. Naruto clashed with Itachi who was teaching him how to use swords.

"Good Naruto" Said Itachi before dashing onto Naruto

Naruto quickly blocked before Itachi jumped behind him and Kicked his back sending Naruto Off balance

"Although You still need some improvements" Itachi walked to Naruto before helping him stand up

"That was more than i ever learn in the academy" Said Naruto cheerfully

"Now Naruto, Practice your Jutsu!" Said Kisame before using a water release: Water shark bullet technique which made a shark from water. The shark launches at Naruto

"Fire style: Great fireball jutsu!" The Giant ball of flame dried out The water Shark

"If it weren't for your Nine tails. You wouldn't be able to counter that using fire release" Said Kisame

Pain watches as Naruto trains again and again with Kisame and Itachi

"He's pretty good for a kid" Said Konan

"Its surprising that he wanted to join the akatsuki. But no one here can teach his windstyle" Said Pain

"So there will be a change of plan?" Asked Konan

"Yes there will be" Replied Pain before jumping down to Naruto

"Alright, Naruto i have a mission for you" Pain told Naruto the plan

Naruto nodded before he changed clothes into wearing black long pants with his ninja tools strapped on to his thigh. He wore a sleeveless black turtle neck jacket with a fishnet shirt underneath it. He also removed his headband and wore black fingerless opera length gloves. his shoes are the same only in black colour

Naruto made his way quickly back to Konoha. With his very first mission from pain.

( Later )

Naruto slowly walked to The hidden leaf village's Gate. Izumo and Kotetsu were just fooling around like usual. As Naruto approached the Gate, They stopped him

"Hold on there, who ar-" Izumo's eye widened when they realized that it was Naruto

"Naruto! where have you been!?" Asked Kotetsu

"After i was attacked, I made my way onto a small village where i hold out there for a while. They chased me like crazy" Said Naruto

An ANBU jumped down, "Naruto Uzumaki Come with me"

Naruto nodded

The ANBU brought Naruto to Sarutobi's Office

"Naruto!" The third Hokage hugged him

"Hey jiji" Said Naruto

"Where have you been? you changed a lot" Said Third hokage

"After i was attacked i ran away. I was still being chased so i hold out in a small village" Explained Naruto

Suddenly a man with long white hair came. He was Jiraiya

"Ah Jiraiya, long time no see" The third Hokage walked to Jiraiya

"Hello Sarutobi" Jiraiya looked at Naruto, '_That's the nine tails jinchuuriki'. _"I see Naruto Uzumaki is back" Said Jiraiya

"Yes, he just came. He has been hiding in some small village" Explained the Third Hokage

Jiraiya looked at Nartuo. Realizing he's been staring at him, Naruto looked at Jiraiya, "You're Jiraiya sannin"

"Well Yes i am" Said Jiraiya

"How do you know my name?" Asked Naruto under a lie

"Lets just say i knew someone..." Replied Jiraiya remembering Naruto's father before turning to Sarutobi, "I've done my part sarutobi, now its yours" Jiraiya lend him a few files

"Ah Yes thank you" The third hokage thanked him

Jiraiya was about to leave before...

"Jiraiya sannin! I heard you know about wind affinity" Said Naruto

"Well then you're correct" Jiraiya turned around

"Can you teach me? because that's my affinity" Naruto looked at him

_'He is minato's son. Its either a good idea or a bad idea to teach him. But i must do it' _Said Jiraiya in his mind

"Alright, come with me We'll chat a bit first" Jiraiya walked with Naruto

They walked out of the Hokage mansion

"So Naruto. Why have you been hiding?" Asked Jiraiya

"Its because of these villagers, They kept mocking me and such" Said Naruto

"Well you don't have to worry about that anymore. Ill be teaching you" Said Jiraiya

( A month later )

Jiraiya has been teaching Naruto for a month, he learned many jutsus. Including The Rasengan and the flying thunder god technique. Right now it is Night time. Naruto Began his true mission tonight. He teleported himself using his flying thunder god technique into the Jutsu cabinet in the Hokage mansion where it is locked. Naruto began to search from top to bottom. Looking for the Edo tensei

"Ah! Here it is" Naruto grabbed it before quickly jumping away

"You don't think i never watch you do ya?" Asked Jiraiya, "What are you doing Naruto. Why are you stealing the edo tensei?" Jiraiya quickly dashed at Naruto

"Why? Hahahaha. Because it is what the Akatsuki needs" Naruto smirked before teleporting himself again but this time into the Konoha gate.

"Stupid sannin" Naruto Quickly ran away from the Village into the forest. Making his way back to the base

Jiraiya stood up after hitting the cabinet from trying to stop Naruto. The sound that occured made the third hokage to come into the jutsu scrolls cabinet

"Jiraiya, what happened?" Asked Sarutobi

"Naruto, he has been working for the akatsuki all along. He stole the edo tensei" Said Jiraiya

"The akatsuki? Then all this time he's been with them" Said Sarutobi

"I'm afraid so" Replied Jiraiya

"I will command every ANBU to find the akatsuki base no matter what" Said Sarutobi as he left the room

( A few hours later )

"I got the scroll" Naruto gave it to Kisame

"Impressive, and i believe you've trained on your wind affinity?" Asked Kisame

"Yes, i managed to learn a few Ninjutsu" Said Naruto

"You've done a good job Naruto" Said Pain

Naruto just nodded

( Konoha )

"Oh sasuke kun do you want to train with me for the chunnin exams? you know its in a few days" Asked Sakura who is Sasuke's fangirl

"No, i rather train alone" Sasuke left her aimlessly

_'Why can't i get him to like me!?' Thought Sakura_

( A few days later. Chunin exams )

"Good morning everyone! Today is the most awaited day. The chunnin exams! Now make sure You fight the best you can. The Third hokage is watching. Now The fights are as follow. Number 1 Neji hyuga vs Sasuke Uchiha!" The announcer read the rest of the list

"Neji Hyuga huh? Not a problem" Said Sasuke

"This will be a fight of dojutsus. Now Sasuke and Neji. Please come into the field and get ready" Said The anouncer

Sasuke and Neji jumped into the Arena. They looked at each other.

"Alright everyone the battle begins!" Said The announcer

Sasuke And Neji dashed at each other but a suddenly...

"Fire style: Great fireball jutsu!" A huge flaming ball exploded between Neji and Sasuke sending the both of them away

Everyone began to panic Before a man came down with an akatsuki robe. His hair is blonde and he has a bright blue eyes. Its Naruto

"So the Useless dead last is back" Said Sasuke

"Hah, You're no match for me Uchiha" Naruto turned his body to sasuke

Neji quickly dashed at Naruto but as he was about to hit him

**SMASH! **

The crowd Gasped. Finding Naruto smashed Neji's face into the ground. Before kicking Sasuke who tried to attack him. Another explosion occured. It exploded right at where The third hokage was sitting. He jumped away on to the roofs.

"An akatsuki attack" Said Sarutobi to himself

He then realized who was in front of him. It was Orochimaru wearing an akatsuki robe with Deidara next to him

"Long time no see Orochimaru" Said Sarutobi

"Yes... A long time!" Orochimaru dashed at Sarutobi

"Feel my art!" Deidara threw his bombs at Sarutobi

Orochimaru tried to kcik him but it was blocked. He tried attacking a few more times but all of them were blocked. Sarutobi tried to hit Orochimaru but missed as He slide right to Sarutobi's back and hit him a few times with snakes from his sleeve. Sarutobi was thrown away. Deidara din't waste anytime, Using his giant creature it stomped Sarutobi. However The third hokage appeared on top of Deidara's creature. They fought there with Orochimaru on his way to gnaw on The hird hokage's bone.

"Nice trick!" Said Deidara as he was punched by hiruzen

Sasuke didn't manage to land a single hit to Naruto even though he used his sharingan

"Ugh... What the hell!?" Said Sasuke Before Naruto used fire style: Fireball jutsu

It hits Sasuke and he was launched away. Neji quickly used his palm on Naruto however, Naruto dispersed into Smoke

"Huh what the? AGhh!" Neji felt two massive force coming through his back

"RASENGAN!" Two Naruto Shouted as they both hit Neji's back with the Rasengan

Neji's also launched but he went straight to the wall. Making a large mark on it

Sasuke stood up again, "Ho-how did- AGH!"

Naruto quickly kicked his face, "Useless" He spits on him before stomping Sasuke's face knocking him out

**BOOM! **an explosion occured and huge concretes are thrown. One of them are heading to Naruto

"See ya!" Said Naruto as he jumped away. Leaving Sasuke to get smashed with the Concrete

"Now to get this over with" Naruto smirked Before disappearing in a yellow flash as he was looking at Orochimaru and deidara battling The third hokage

**Alright that's it for this chapter guys. Hope you enjoy it! I'll make sure to post much faster than last time lol**


End file.
